poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Beresford (Who's Thomas)
This is how the Meeting Beresford scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script Narrator: But Thomas and his friends were far away on the mainland, and they weren't going to be back anytime soon. Thomas: I told you get there, guys. Cruz: I'm glad that bit at the junction was over! Thomas: I still can't believe you won that race in Florida and the one in Thunder Hollow. Cruz: Well, I mean I'd never got to be a real racer before. I mean, It was a surprise that I could enter the Florida 500 for Mr McQueen. Lightning: And you know what, Cruz? I'm surprised how clever I was to decide you could enter. If i didn't, I'm sure I'd lose, and what happened to Doc would happen to me. Thomas: laughs You know, I still can't believe how I tricked James this morning! Truck 1: And I still can't believe we haven't reached that goods yard yet. Truck 2: I can! trucks laugh Truck 3: Are we there yet? Ben Tennyson: We have to be near Bridlington now, Thomas! Thomas: I know it's taking a bit longer than I thought. But why don't you all relax and enjoy the journey? It can't be that much further... Voice: HALT! boat drops in front of them and they slam on their brakes, stopping just inches from it Voice: WHO GOES THERE? Scoop: Oh my! That must be Conrad! He wants revenge on me for seeing his plans to flood Spring City! Max Tennyson: No, Scoop. That's not him. Scoop: Well who is it then? look up and see Beresford, a big blue crane Cruz: Whoa. He's huge. Lightning: Exactly, Cruz. Thomas: Um, Hello, there. Is this Bridlington Goods Yard? Beresford: Bridlington? No! Bridlington's miles from here! chuckles Thomas: Oh. But... are we at least going the right way? Beresford: How should I know? Sometimes I go back here. to the end of his track Wooo-hoo! And sometimes, I go up here! back to Thomas and our heroes And I can spin around and look at the view from every direction! around, and then his hook hits his nose. But I've never been to Bridlington. What's it like, eh? Truck 1: Don't ask them! Truck 2: They haven't been there either! Truck 3: And at this rate, they're never gonna get there! trucks laugh. Gwen Tennyson: We never asked you lot!!! Thomas: Thanks, Gwen! These trucks are very annoying! Sighs But, they're right. Please, Mr Crane, we really have to keep going! Beresford: And why exactly should I let you and your friends go? You lot haven't even answered my question yet! Max Tennyson: Question? Lightning: What question? Beresford: Who goes there? Meaning... Who.. Are... You? Scoop: Hi there. I'm Scoop. Lightning: I'm Lightning McQueen. Ka-chow! Cruz: Cruz Ramirez is the name. Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. barks This my dog, Goddard. Beresford: I want to know who you are. ALL of you! looks at Thomas Thomas: Oh, um, I'm Thomas. Beresford: Thomas? Who's Thomas? Hmm.... moves. The song begins Cruz: I sense a musical number coming on! Gwen Tennyson: What gives you that idea? Who's Thomas? Beresford: Thomas, You're Thomas? Well I don't know who Thomas is So why should I let this Thomas simply hurry on his way? Thomas? You're Thomas? Speak up now I'm asking you! Who's Thomas, What's Thomas? What have you got to say? Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm a tank engine Jimmy Neutron: He's from a place called Sodor He's heading for the goods yard where these trucks are meant to go Beresford: Mm-hm... Lightning: I don't know why we've stopped here, apart from the thing you dropped here. Max Tennyson: So if you could just lift it up again... Thomas: Oh, what do you want to know? Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, He's lost, and Thomas is his name He wanted to be important, now he's only himself to blame! lifts up the boat again, Thomas tries to puff by, but Beresford drops the boat in his path again Beresford: Thomas? Who's Thomas? I've never heard of Thomas Not me. I know. You're me. That's true. I'm talking to myself Now Thomas, little Thomas. You say that's what your name is But I still don't know who you are, so tell me something else! Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm a tank engine, and some would say I'm cheeky And maybe I am cheeky cause I took these trucks from James Troublesome Trucks: spoken Yeah! Cruz: But he was stuck on Sodor, where its the same old railway Scoop: So we took them to the Mainland which we thought would make a change Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, He's lost. He'll have to tell his boss If we don't get a move on, then Sir Topham will be cross! Beresford: So many places you could go, so many things to see And like the birds up in the sky, an engine's life is free... loud screech makes the heroes cringe Scoop: OK, that was worse than Mayor Madison's singing. clears his throat Beresford: S''o engines always rush about, they never like to wait'' They always have some reason like they're late, or late, or '''late!' ''But if you'd like to travel on, you must do something more; You'll have to tell me something new I've never heard before! Lightning: Something new? Beresford: Something new! Thomas: Does it have to be true? Beresford: It has to be True! Max Tennyson: (spoken] Any ideas? sighs. Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, He's lost, he hasn't got a clue He doesn't know what to say at all, he doesn't know what to do! Beresford: (spoken) Quite right! Thomas: (spoken) Would you be quiet back there?! I'm trying to think! Troublesome Trucks: (Spoken) You're trying too hard! You'll burst your boiler! Poor Thomas, on the Mainland, nobody even knows his name! Thomas: spoken That's it! Singing I'm Thomas, I'm Thomas! Jimmy Neutron: But you've never heard of Thomas! Beresford: No, I've never heard of Thomas! Scoop: ''But that's his name, it's true'' Lightning: He's Thomas Cruz: He's Thomas Beresford: (Spoken) Yes''.'' Gwen Tennyson: And if you've never heard of him Ben Tennyson: Then when he said he was Thomas He was telling you something new. Beresford: (Spoken) Something New? Thomas & Heroes: And having told you that, I think we're through! and the heroes drive through Beresford's legs and go through and off on their way again Beresford: Wait! What did you do? Thomas! Come back! My name's Beresford, by the way! hook hits his nose Thanks for asking! as Thomas and the heroes go off into the distance Cruz: out Thanks again for the musical number, Beresford!